1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, battery cells are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. The shape of the battery cell may be variously changed depending on the kind of external device to which the battery cell is applied.